In this study human brain tumors are elevated in a tissue culture environment as to their basic biological behavior, their response to chemotherapeutic agents and the detailed immunological interactions between the host and the tumor. A primary goal of this work is to improve the therapy of patients by understanding the basic cellular biology of malignant human brain tumors.